Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya-A True Bearer of Courage
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: Stupid title thing won't let me post up the whole title! Anyway, Davis remembers all the things he learned as a DigiDestined-from his friends, enemies and himself. Dedicated to DigiDemented, who wrote a better tribute to Davis than I ever could.


Me: I don't own Digimon, basically

Me: I don't own Digimon, basically. I also don't own "Let's kick it up"-this song is known as Davis' personal song! I knew if I kept up with the gears in my head-not Black Gears, mind you-I'd think up a proper story, and I have! 

Tai: What kind of story? 

Me: A tribute to two of my most favorite DigiDestined-you and Davis! 

Davis: Really? I'm one of your most favorite DigiDestined? (starts to cry, but grabs Kleenex and blows his nose) 

Me: True, true-male wise, to be exact. Sora, Yolei and Kari are my most fav. Female DigiDestined, but I still haven't gotten that far down the line yet. First up on my tributes is Davis! This is dedicated to DigiDemented, who thought up a perfect tribute to Davis as well-all Davis fans should check it out! 

Davis: YEAH! 

Me: And this is all done in Davis' POV. Slight Taiora, Sorato and Daikari at the end. 

****

Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya-

True Bearer of Courage and Friendship

"Davis, please tell me this is just another trick!" –Veemon

"Do you think I'm smart enough to think up something like this?!" –Davis

"Good point!" –Veemon, Davis cries Wolfmon

"Okay, so you messed up a few times; you think I haven't? I do it all the time! Don't give up-fix it!" –Davis

"I don't know how…" –Ken

"Do you think I do?! You just keep trying until something works. And when it gets really bad, you hang with your friends, 'cause they're always your friends, even when you mess up." –Davis

"Great, but what if you don't happen to have any friends?" –Ken

__

"Cool! I can hear my heart beating! Wait-that's Ken's heart!" –Davis

__

"So this is what it feels like to have a friend…it's not that bad…" –Ken, United We Stand

As I sit here in my solitude, temporarily, I'm reminded of the old days-the days when I was one of the newest members of the DigiDestined. Alongside me were Miyako "Yolei" Inoue, Iori "Cody" Hida, and soon after, Ken Ichijouji. With Kari and T.K., two veteran DigiDestined by our side, the six of us made up the new team of DigiDestined-destined to save the Digital World and the Real World from destruction! But it didn't all start out like that. At first, Ken was the evil Digimon Emperor, but it wasn't his fault-he'd just been manipulated by Oikawa and the evil Dark Spores. I can recall the day Yolei, Cody and I got our D3 Digivices-the first day of school, but hey, it was cool to see the look on T.K's face when he'd told me that I needed a Digivice to get to the DigiWorld then a second later, I get one! 

But nothing made me more proud that day then when I found Veemon, got the Digi-Egg of Courage and received Tai's goggles as a gift for showing true courage and saving Kari's life. Unfortunately, I wasn't as levelheaded then as I am now so I kinda let the role of leader go to my head and figured that the best way to handle a battle was to rush in, Armor-Digivolve and kick butt! Thanks to Matt and Tai I learned that at times, you gotta think with your head and not with your heart in some battles. I also learned something from Ken during then-when the choice came to sacrifice all but one of your closest friends, would you take their place instead? I almost did, if it weren't for them suddenly appearing out of thin air. I guess I _did _deserve the Digi-Egg of Friendship when it selected me after all! 

That's what I learned from Tai and Matt-to be courageous and not too stubborn, and to always count on your friends even if you messed up! Did I learn anything from the other members of the original DigiDestined? I think so-from Sora I learned the same thing Yolei did even though I wasn't there: The more you cared for your Digimon, the closer the two of you would become. From Mimi, I learned to be as sincere and as honest with my friends as possible. True, Yolei learned that better than me, but I have to agree with her-I _was _acting like a jerk in the early days. 

From Izzy, I learned what Cody had learned, plus with an added bonus-learn to trust your instincts. And also, not to afford to be reckless. "Fools rush in where angels fear to tread." That's what Izzy told me, and it stuck too! Of course, in the case of Tai and me, we could dare to go where even _fools _fear to tread! Did I learn anything from Joe? That on occasion, it's okay to tell a lie, but only if it's to save a life. Personally, even though Yolei and Cody learned these lessons on their own, I learned them as well, but through my own experiences. 

Finally, from T.K. and Kari, I learned that no matter how hopeless things got, you still had to hang on to that small glimmer of hope and allow the light to shine through the darkness! That's how MagnaAngemon and Angewomon returned in the heat of battle to help against Black WarGreymon and protect Kari, T.K. and the Scubamon from the Airdramon. 

Around the time Ken came to his senses, I got the Digi-Egg of Miracles and Golden-Armor-Digivolved Veemon to Magnamon, but that was only a one-time shot since it changed into the Crest of Kindness. From that personal experience, I learned this-not to give up when the odds were against you! The others were ready to quit and try coming up with a new plan to combat against Kimeramon, but I had come too far to stop! Even though I had an In-Training Digimon by my side, we were able to destroy Ken's base, destroy Kimeramon and get Ken back on track with the world-both of them! 

After Ken "returned to his old self" as Wormmon put it, things were peaceful for a while. But even then, you could always count on me to get in trouble. I had the idea in my head that if I could get Veemon to Digivolve to the Champion level, Kari would like me more. 

That didn't happen, but ExVeemon was just as cool in fighting skills and multiple attacks-Critical Crunch, ExVee Kick, ExVee Punch and his ultimate attack, VeeLaser! 

All in all, I thought I had the hottest Digimon out of the newest members of the team! 

Cody and Yolei would disagree with me, but I digress. Another unforgettable time I can remember is when Ken and Stingmon wanted to handle Okuwamon by themselves. With all but ExVeemon in their Rookie forms, it was up to me to convince Ken to let me help him, to be his friend and to count on me. Since ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolved to Paildramon, I'm guessing it worked! Then, Paildramon sure showed Okuwamon a lesson! 

But as Black WarGreymon taught us, all good things must come to an end. And the first time we took him on, he swatted our Digimon around like flies, even though Aquilamon, Anklyomon and ExVeemon were all bigger than he was! And, when Paildramon fought against him, we thought we had a shot, but since he was a Mega Digimon, he didn't even feel Paildramon's Desperado Blaster attack. That's when he unleashed his Dragon Killer attack and wiped the floor with us entirely! The good news was, that we got to teach him a lesson but only after we created Imperialdramon. 

I'm guessing you already know the story of the Christmas debacle-Sora rejects Tai for Matt, so I won't go into that. What I will go into is what happened on Christmas Eve! I was on my way to Ken's house to help him when I ran into Tai. He had hardened his heart, at least, that's what Kari had told me, to all outside feelings since Sora had hurt him. So, when he called Ken an "individual," that's when I lost it and yelled out, "THAT'S IT! Ken's not an individual! He's one of us!" Kari tried to convince me to come with them, but Tai seemed to realize what he'd done-he was alienating himself from everybody, not just Sora and Matt. He apologized and they went off without me. 

When I got to where Ken was, he was handling Triceramon and couldn't Digivolve without taking out the control spire. So, Raidramon destroyed it with one shot and then, as Veemon, Digivolved to ExVeemon, yadda, yadda, yadda, Paildramon appears. The problem occurred when Mummymon came in and helped against us! As strong as Paildramon was, he couldn't handle two Ultimate Digimon at the same time. The good news is that by then, Gennai showed up and allowed the Digicore's light from Azulongmon to hit Paildramon just when we needed it and he Mega-Digivolved into Imperialdramon! As a Mega Digimon, Mummymon and Triceramon didn't stand a chance! 

After our world tour, Ken and I received a personal Christmas gift from the original DigiDestined's Digimon-the powers that Azulongmon gave them! We had separated into teams of three to handle LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon and SkullSatanmon! Even though Imperialdramon was a tough Digimon, he was paralyzed by his attack! So, after the other's Digimon were beaten, the original team's Digimon-Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, etc, all but Palmon-gave Imperialdramon what power they had and Imperialdramon Mode Changed into Imperialdramon-Fighter Mode! SkullSatanmon didn't have a prayer and we were also able to save some trapped kids in a bus, too. 

Imperialdramon and WarGreymon taught Black WarGreymon the same thing I taught Ken-to get through life, you need to have friends who can help you through the most toughest of situations, and I think he remembered that as he gave up the last of his energy to close the barrier to the Digital World. 

During our final battle against MaloMyotismon, that's when I learned one of the most important lessons in life-if you give up right from the start, then what was the reason for battling in the first place? While the others were afraid of one of T.K. and Kari's oldest of foes, with ExVeemon, I stood my ground and avoided being affected by his attack, one that made you live out your wildest fantasies. With help from ExVeemon, Flamedramon and Raidramon, I snapped the others out of their trances and we all-when I say all, I mean every single DigiDestined around the world, from Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi and Michael, to the Poi brothers, Catherine, Rosa, Yuri, etc, etc!-showed MaloMyotismon a lesson he'd never forget: The light always wins out over the darkness and will always triumph! 

"Davis? What are you doing? We're supposed to meet Tai and Sora for dinner, remember?" 

"Oh, I forgot. Coming, Kari!" 

__

Like I said, to get through life, you need to have friends who will help you get through the toughest of situations together! From what you heard out of Kari's mouth, Tai and Sora did get back together, and all it took was Tai admitting his feelings at last. I'm glad I'm one of the DigiDestined, now and forever. If I wasn't, I couldn't say that I had friends who cared about me, a loving wife who supports me through thick and thin, and a Digimon who has gone to great lengths to protect me. That's who I am-Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya, DigiDestined of Courage, Friendship and Miracles-and I wouldn't have it any other way…

****

Let's kick it up and show them all the things we can do! 

Let's kick it up another notch tomorrow! 

Let's kick it up 'cause they ain't seen the last of me and you! 

Let's kick it up…together…together…


End file.
